


He doesn’t speak English. Right?

by positivedaisy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivedaisy/pseuds/positivedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo thinks that his neighbor doesn't speak English and he voices out everything he thinks in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn’t speak English. Right?

Kyungsoo can barely stand on his legs now that he’s out of the gym, leaning against a brick wall just around a corner while his friend is wasting his breath chatting about this great guy he had just met, because Kyungsoo, obviously, is not listening. Not like he’s a dreadful friend, it’s just that he needs to regain his strength, because, boy, these legs can’t walk right now.

To be honest, wide-eyed guy had no intentions of getting a membership at the local gym, especially because he was perfectly aware of the fact that he was never athletic, peculiarly in high school, but his friend, Baekhyun, may have briefly noted two or three -- fine, more than 10 -- times that Kyungsoo needed to get in shape if he wanted to get laid. And he _had_ to get laid to get over this terrible break up that happened between him and Junmyeon, though he’d rather not talk about it.

So, gym happened. But today, only the fifth day of training, Do Kyungsoo is seriously considering about dropping this idea. He’d like to get his legs sore not because of training, well, at least not that kind of training, but he knows how disappointed Baekhyun will get, because he wishes nothing but the best for Kyungsoo and he’s grateful for that.

“Man. Gym sucks,” he groans, trying to walk now, Baekhyun happily trailing behind him.

“Come on. You have to give it a little bit more time! It’s amazing after two weeks, I promise!”

Kyungsoo scoffs at his friend’s words and wraps an arm around his neck in case his legs decide to collapse right on the sidewalk.

“Fine. A week and two more days, that’s it. If I’m still going to hate it after that, I’m quitting, okay?” Soo warns him but with a gentle smile. Baekhyun nods his pretty head and leads his friend back to the apartment.

“By the way, have you heard that two new neighbors are moving in today?” Baekhyun chips in something different after he stops aimlessly talking about that guy and Kyungsoo’s ears perk up.

“That’s cool! We have to greet them later. Do you know who they are?”

“Not really. All I know is that one of them can’t speak English, that’s all.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, now pressing the buttons of their apartment building to get themselves in. Kyungsoo hums, fiddling with his keys to keep himself distracted from the pain, traveling from his legs through the whole body.

“How do you even know that? What kind of sources do you have?” He snorts.

“Well... Don’t be too surprised, but,” his friend leans in and quietly whispers to his ears, “The owner of this building does exist.”

While both of them are laughing they’re on their way to the elevator and Soo almost presses the fifth floor button, but then he suddenly notices someone else’s presence. Curious, he turns to the body, hiding in the shadows, and bows, “Good day.”

Baekhyun follows his gaze and bows too, but there’s a glint in his eyes, though it gets past Kyungsoo’s view.

“Did you press the button already?” Kyungsoo asks as they’re still not moving. There’s a silence following after that, but then a handsome man steps out of the shadow and slowly pushes the fifth floor button to get them moving.

Ah. Probably that neighbor who doesn’t know a word of English. Doesn’t that suck?

“Oh my god, he’s hot,” Soo whispers to his friend, maybe a little bit too loudly.

When the elevator starts going up, none of them says a word, but Baekhyun is grinning like an idiot and Kyungsoo can’t understand why. He doesn’t even try to figure that out, because his legs are too sore and his mind is occupied by this mysterious gorgeous neighbor.

* * *

This goes on for three weeks.

Apparently, Baekhyun was right and Kyungsoo actually loves working out now. And his routine isn’t that bad after all. He gets up early, about eight o’clock in the morning, goes for a run -- all by himself, because he doesn’t need Baek’s loud voice, ringing in his ears, for a whole day -- then he makes some breakfast, sometimes he goes for a breakfast downtown with his other friends, such as Yixing or Jongdae, then he meets up with Baekhyun and both of them go to the gym.

And that’s where his favorite part comes in -- when they’re done working out, they always run into their silent neighbor in the elevator and Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to stop glorifying him shamelessly in front of the same person. Byun always listens to him carefully, but he never says anything, only snickers or hums.

That neighbor, well, since he doesn’t understand a word according to Kyungsoo, never says anything either, only smiles and waves when they get out of the elevator.

Today is another great day, Kyungsoo thinks as he finishes his last work out and leaves the gym for some fresh air. This time he’s accompanied by Yixing, because Baekhyun is out of town for a day and Kyungsoo doesn’t like to sweat all of his blood out by himself.

Wide-eyed male, of course, tells him all about this neighbor and when they’re in the elevator again, he nudges his friend’s elbow, whispering, “That’s him. The one I’ve told you about. He’s so hot, don’t you think?”

Yixing decides to take matters into his hands and says something in Chinese, but that guy doesn’t seem to understand Chinese too. He only shrugs his shoulders and smiles regretfully, staring at the short male with narrow shoulders. Kyungsoo feels shivers down his spine and he can’t help but smile so hard until his lips form a beautiful heart shape.

“Man, I think he can’t speak at all. Do you think I could make him scream my name as he pounds into me?” Soo smirks and Yixing gasps. “What? Don’t you think he’d look good on me? Or under me? Doesn’t matter which way he prefers.”

“I didn’t know you were so dirty,” taller guy playfully smiles as they finally leave the elevator with the dark-skinned male, quietly walking behind them. His ears are quite pink and his cheeks are flaming red as he flashes a smile their way and finally lets himself into his apartment.

* * *

The other day Kyungsoo is all by himself, because Baekhyun is not back from whatever he left for and none of his other friends wanted to join him in the gym (“Soo, let me have a break, I barely worked out before yesterday. “) so he decides to not go there at all.

Instead, he takes a little trip down to the grocery store and comes back with a bag full of goods. Not sweets, only fruits and vegetables, because, apparently, if he wants to be in a good shape, he can’t eat chips or other sweet stuff he loves, either.

There he is, in the elevator, pressing the fifth floor button until someones yells out, “Stop the doors from closing, please!”

So Kyungsoo does what he’s told and stretches his arms out to hold them from slamming right in front of that guy’s face. When that someone comes in, Soo doesn’t see his face since his chin is holding the top of the bag to protect the fruits from falling and he’s focused on not getting all of them spilled across the dirty floor.

“Thank you,” a deep voice sighs and doe-eyed man takes a step back, now holding the groceries with both of his hands. He finally looks up and smiles before all of his blood is drained out of his face.

It’s the handsome neighbor. The one he’s over the heels about. The one who wasn’t supposed to know English.

“Uh... You can speak English?” Kyungsoo checks in just in case and now he’s holding groceries for dear life before he chokes on air.

“Yes. My name is Jongin,” neighbor offers him a small nod and a perfect smile, but Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to enjoy it since he’s too busy freaking out.

He can speak English. Which means...

“...you understood everything I said last three weeks?” Now he really chokes on air, ignoring the fact that apple makes it’s way out of the paper bag on the floor. Jongin picks it up and places it back where it’s supposed to be before looking right into his eyes.

“Yeah. Apparently, I’m hot, gorgeous, I have a great body and...”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Kyungsoo flares up out of embarrassment and he stares at the floor, taking a little trip down the memory lane of the last three weeks. _“[...] as he pounds into me?”_ Oh. My. God. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I wanted to, but I ran into Baekhyun the other day and he told me not to say anything, because this is too hilarious for him. I wasn’t going to agree, but then... I did really find it amusing.”

“Oh God,” Soo flushes his head down his bag, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Well, if you want to hit me up some time or make me scream your name, that’s my number,” Jongin hands out a little piece of paper with a mess of numbers on it and steps out of the elevator as they finally reach their floor. “By the way, I’d prefer to be on top of you,” neighbor smirks as he disappears into his own apartment and leaves Kyungsoo all by himself with groceries and a piece of paper, terribly embarrassed, but also really turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for myself and my friend, thinking that it wouldn't get any hits, but, well, it did, so I'm really glad for that, don't forget to leave some kudos or comments, if you want! By the way, sorry for all the mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker and this nonsense was written in a very short time. x
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr mij-oo.tumblr.com c:


End file.
